Never Again
by PapayaK
Summary: There's some ship J/S , some tragedy, some fighting against impossible odds - all in all - a typical SG-1 mission. Little different than what I usually write - let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Colonel O'Neill is arguing fiercely with the General. And for once I agree with him whole heartedly, no reservations. Teal'c and Jonas had been captured by some minor Goa'uld on PX4 329. The Tokra had reported that they were being held on board a ha'tak. The Tokra agent that was undercover on said ha'tak had reported that the Goa'uld would be off the ship for the next forty-eight hours, taking the bulk of his Jaffa with him. **

**The General, not surprisingly, felt it was a suicide mission. The Colonel knew that, too. But, like me, he didn't care. The Colonel hated and mistrusted the Tokra. It still didn't matter. We were going.**

**That was twenty-four hours ago…**

"**MajorCarter!"**

**Huh? What?**

"**MajorCarter!"**

"**Teal'c?"**

"**MajorCarter, you must awaken."**

"**Why?" I slurred. I really didn't want to wake up. Wait a minute – not thinking clearly… uh oh.**

"MajorCarter, Wake up!"

**Teal'c is doing his impersonation of the Colonel. The command tone is impossible to resist. My eyes pop open of their own accord: Ceiling. Gold-toned, engraved ceiling. Mother-ship… "Teal'c?"**

"**Colonel O'Neill is in need of your assistance."**

**Why does he do that? Why is MajorCarter one word, and Colonel O'Neill two? I never… wait… "What?"**

"**Colonel O'Neill is wounded and is in need of your assistance."**

**Oh. Crap. If Teal'c is talking like that, it must be bad. Move. I launch myself to my feet. Or try to - not so easy. I try different parts of my body, eliminating the parts that don't work. 'What do we have? What do we need?' the Colonel's voice echoes through my head. Okay, staff weapon grazed left shoulder, followed by zat. Nasty, but doable. **

**I roll over and drag myself with my good arm over to the Colonel. In the process I learn why Teal'c is yelling at me instead of tending to the Colonel himself and why Jonas hasn't said anything at all. They are both still chained firmly to the wall, and Jonas is completely out, hanging like a rag doll. Why I missed being chained, I have no idea – Jaffa don't consider women much of a threat? I'll show them who's a threat. **

**I can just make out the Colonel, from my vantage point he's lying behind a pile of debris. He's next to the closed door. **

**My memory flashes a picture of that door open and a fire fight. We were trying to rescue Teal'c and Jonas. We had been assured by the Tok'ra that their cell would be relatively unguarded. The Colonel never believed it, and he was right. As soon as we had managed to open the door they had sprung their trap. We were surrounded by over twice the number of Jaffa that even his paranoid suspicions had predicted. Teal'c and Jonas had been bait, and it had worked. **

**The door – that had been our battle line. The Colonel had held that door as I had tried to reach Teal'c and Jonas. But then I was hit by the staff blast. Still, I had almost reached their position when I heard the Colonel shout a warning. Then there was nothing.**

"**Colonel?" I'm close enough now to see him better. He looks very peaceful lying unconscious on his back. The words 'dang, he's handsome' once again flash through my head before I can squelch them. Just one more piece of junk to navigate… **

"**Nooo…" My whisper escapes. My heart fills with dread. His face is peaceful. One arm is lying, seemingly comfortably, across his chest. The other is flung out toward his P-90. Everywhere else is covered in blood. His chest, abdomen, and leg are a mass of red and black; the results of multiple staff wounds. He's not moving. I look closer, afraid of what I'll find. He's not breathing. My eyes are drawn against my will to his wounds. He's not bleeding anymore. No, it can't be. It can't! I reach out my hand to his throat. His skin is cool. I search, for even the slightest flutter…**

"**MajorCarter?"**

**I can't respond. **

**I can't speak. **

**Can't move. **

**Can't feel. **

**This can't be. We're charmed, invincible. I realize for the first time how deeply I believed that. I believed the Colonel's unspoken pledge to us: I will always get you home. **

**Not anymore. **


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: Never Again**

**AUTHOR: PapayaK**

**CATEGORY: Whump, Hurt/comfort, a hint at romance**

**SPOILERS: None that I can think of**

**SEASON: Jonas**

**WARNINGS: Major Character Death**

**SUMMARY: SG-1 facing impossible odds**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry, I keep killing people, I gotta get over that - don't worry, they always get better.**

**Disclaimer: I get nothing but pleasure from this**

**oO0Oo oO0Oo oO0Oo**

**Never Again - Chapter 2**

**oO0Oo **

"_**Nooo…" My whisper escapes. My heart fills with dread. His face is peaceful. One arm is lying, seemingly comfortably, across his chest. The other is flung out toward his P-90. Everywhere else is covered in blood. His chest, abdomen, and leg are a mass of red and black; the results of multiple staff wounds. He's not moving. I look closer, afraid of what I'll find. He's not breathing. My eyes are drawn against my will to his wounds. He's not bleeding anymore. No, it can't be. It can't! I reach out my hand to his throat. His skin is cool. I search, for even the slightest flutter…**_

"_**MajorCarter?"**_

_**I can't respond.  
**__**I can't speak.  
**__**Can't move.  
**__**Can't feel. **_

_**This can't be. We're charmed, invincible. I realize for the first time how deeply I believed that. I believed the Colonel's unspoken pledge to us: I will always get you home. **_

_**Not anymore. **_

**Never again will those wonderful brown eyes look into mine. He could communicate more to me in a glance than anyone else could in a paragraph. **

**Never again would I feel that gaze and know the message was just for me. **

**Never again would I feel that unique relaxed excitement he exuded on every mission. **

**Never again would he order me to complete some impossible task and then make me believe I could do it. **

**Never again would he douse my inner terror with some sarcastic joke in the face of certain death. **

**Never again would he save my sorry butt simply by drawing attention to himself.**

**That was my job now. These were all my jobs now. **

**Never again would he give me that incredible feeling that nothing was impossible. **

**THIS was supposed to be impossible…**

"**MajorCarter!"**

**Teal'c. He's just lost a brother. How do I tell him? I'm glad Jonas is out.**

"**Teal'c."**

**He knows. My tone and lack of frantic activity have confirmed what he already knew. I sense his spirit sag. **

**Crawling even closer, I reach out to him. "Jack." So many emotions crowd into that one word: anger, fear, loss, a desperate sadness, friendship, love? I smile quietly to myself at my comfort with his name now that he's not there to hear it. I cup his face in my hands and lay my forehead gently against his. My eyes squeeze shut. I will not mourn him now. Not here. **

**I shake my head slightly as I feel strength and determination flow into me. Even now, even in death, he gives me strength. I feel the mantle of command pass from him to me one last time. And I make him this pledge: "I will get us home. I will honor your promise to us."**

"**Unh…" Jonas awakes and manages to regain his feet. "Oh man... Wow! That was nasty – I tell ya. I got a headache that would… Teal'c?" His voice is suddenly uncertain as he observes emotions in Teal'c he has never seen before.**

**Teal'c ignores him.**

"**MajorCarter. I do not know the full extent of the power of a sarcophagus."**

"**Teal'c?" Jonas is confused. Probably his eyesight has not recovered enough for him to see further than his teammate.**

"**How long?" I ask, doubtful.**

"**Over twenty minutes have passed since O'Neill fell."**

**Slowly I stand, reluctant to break contact with his… body. I pull myself to my full height, managing to reach a state of attention despite the pain in my shoulder. I turn and move to my friends, each step easier than the last because it has to be. **

**I release them from their bonds; giving Jonas a sympathetic glance as he tries to take in a situation we have no intention of explaining. It will become clear to him soon enough. Teal'c is already at Jack's side, gathering his battered and torn form together. **

**I can feel Jonas's reaction without even looking at him. His CO's 'condition' has just sunk in. "Sarcophagus? But…" His voice trails off. I think he realizes that bringing up any objections at this point would be counterproductive.**

**I nod. And go into action. Impossible goals often require just as much effort as the possible ones. And right now, the remainder of SG-1 needs a goal. The Colonel taught me that. Actually he taught me all about what to do in the face of impossible odds. First: Make your team believe it is possible. **

"**We are currently on level 8. The sarcophagus chamber is three levels above us, just below the Peltak. We already know there are just a ton of Jaffa onboard, so our first objective will be to avoid as many as possible."**

"**A task that will become increasingly difficult as we proceed."**

"**Correct. The closest armory is one level below us. Teal'c and I will proceed there and gather as many armaments and flash grenades as we can carry. Jonas, we will move as much of the debris as possible to provide you with some cover, but you must hold this room until we return. The Jaffa will not stay away long."**

**Jonas nods and moves to assist Teal'c in rearranging the piles of debris while I guard the door. **

**When I feel Teal'c behind me I move out. **

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: Never Again**

**AUTHOR: PapayaK**

**CATEGORY: Whump, Hurt/comfort, a hint at romance**

**SPOILERS: None that I can think of**

**SEASON: Jonas**

**WARNINGS: Major Character Death**

**SUMMARY: SG-1 facing impossible odds**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry, I keep killing people, I gotta get over that - don't worry, they always get better.**

**Disclaimer: I get nothing but pleasure from this**

**oO0Oo oO0Oo oO0Oo**

**Never Again - Chapter 3**

**oO0Oo **

_**Jonas nods and moves to assist Teal'c in rearranging the piles of debris while I guard the door. **_

_**When I feel Teal'c behind me I move out. **_

**We manage to reach the armory undetected. ****A moment with the door controls and we are inside. Our return to Jonas's position is not as simple, but we are able to fight our way through the surprised Jaffa.**

"**The element of surprise will no longer aid us."**

"**Tell me about it. Jonas?"**

"**Yeah – ready." Jonas has Jack's body over his shoulder, holding his legs firmly with one arm, his P-90 braced in the other. He looks a formidable warrior. Jack would've been as proud as he was of Daniel.**

"**Okay…" I will not call them kids, that belongs to the Colonel. And I feel a small flicker of hope. "Speed is of the essence. Toss a grenade and run. Teal'c and I will cover you."**

**Teal'c moves out, clearing the way for Jonas and his precious burden. We pass each other continuously in a classic fire and cover maneuver. The Jaffa are surprised despite Teal'c's prediction, simply because we refuse to engage them in any real manner. We continue to cut through their number, always moving forward. Soon I am forced to stay our six because we are allowing more and more Jaffa behind us; only staying alive (if not unharmed) through sheer volume of bullets, staff blasts, and grenades. Not the ideal situation, but, surprisingly, it's working.**

**Finally we reach the sarcophagus chamber and manage to lock ourselves inside. Teal'c takes the Colonel from Jonas and places him inside the sarcophagus with all the care he used once for his god. I briefly wonder if he feels the irony. **

**Jonas and I use every means we can think of to barricade the door. No matter what we do, it will not be long before the Jaffa break in. It just has to be long enough.**

**When I turn, Teal'c is watching the sarcophagus close. He like Jonas is covered in the Colonel's blood. His eyes find mine for a moment; hope exchanged. Then I turn and address both of them. "Injuries?"**

**Jonas is sitting on the steps leading up to the sarcophagus, holding his leg. I move to him, pulling out my med kit as I go. "Teal'c? I know you're hurt. Do your kel'no'reem while you can. I'll make sure you're aware when we need you."**

"**I will awaken before I am needed."**

**I nod over my shoulder and continue to treat Jonas.**

"**You don't look so good yourself, Major."**

**I smile at him, "I'll do you. You do me."**

"**Then what?"**

"**Then we wait."**

"**How long until the Jaffa start messing up all our hard work – OW!"**

"**Then we wait." I said, emphasizing the last word, not allowing him to think about the alternatives – not yet.**

**When I was finished, I leaned against the sarcophagus, and presented my shoulder and side for treatment. The sarcophagus was warm to the touch and vibrating slightly, an overall comfortable feeling. Jonas tried to be gentle, but I almost passed out before he was finished. I was very alert in the next instant, though, as I heard noises from outside. The race was on.**

**The race was on between Sarcophagus and Jaffa, and there was nothing we could do to affect the results. The sarcophagus – Jack – just had to win this race.**

"**It really is an amazing device." Jonas couldn't keep the wonder from his voice, even in this situation. Then he paused, but couldn't help asking me, "Will it work?"**

"**I don't know." I sighed, knowing that I owed him no less than the full truth. "It may have been too long. We have no way of knowing just how much time passed between the time the Colonel was hit and when he actually…"**

"**So there's a good chance…"**

**I smile grimly and nod, "He's strong… and stubborn. There's a chance." **

**TBC**

**one more chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE: Never Again**

**AUTHOR: PapayaK**

**CATEGORY: Whump, Hurt/comfort, a hint at romance**

**SPOILERS: None that I can think of**

**SEASON: Jonas**

**WARNINGS: Major Character Death**

**SUMMARY: SG-1 facing impossible odds**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry, I keep killing people, I gotta get over that - don't worry, they always get better.**

**Disclaimer: I get nothing but pleasure from this**

**oO0Oo oO0Oo oO0Oo**

**Never Again - Chapter 4**

**oO0Oo **

"_**I don't know." I sighed, knowing that I owed him no less than the full truth. "It may have been too long. We have no way of knowing just how much time passed between the time the Colonel was hit and when he actually…"**_

"_**So there's a good chance…"**_

_**I smile grimly and nod, "He's strong… and stubborn. There's a chance." **_

_**oO0Oo**_

**I check my watch. It has been twenty-five minutes since the sarcophagus closed, twelve since the Jaffa began their attack.**

"**Isn't there anything else we can do?" Jonas asks.**

**I nod. "I believe with a few well placed staff blasts we can bring down some of the ceiling to help block the door. But I don't know what that might do to the sarcophagus, and if we try it, Teal'c has the best chance of success." I glance over at his still form. "I don't want to wake him till the last second. I'd also like to get out a message to the Tok'ra, or even better, the Asgard, but I haven't figured out a way to do that from here, yet."**

**Jonas frowned in thought. "Dr. Jackson's writings and diagrams of the mother ships were extensive. I believe some of the crystals could be accessed through these walls, given the proximity to the peltak."**

"**Get on it."**

**He nods and turns away. I hope I showed the same confidence in him that Jack always showed for me. Just then the vibration of the sarcophagus changed, as if it revved up a notch. I turn and place the palm of my hand against its warmth as if I could somehow be in contact with the man inside.**

"**MajorCarter – "**

**I jump, unaware that Teal'c had awakened.**

He moves to sit next to me as we observe Jonas's inspection of the walls and listen to the ever louder noises from the hall.

"**I have never agreed with the Tau'ri policies regarding relationships between male and female."**

**I look at him in surprise but he continues to calmly watch Jonas.**

"**In the distant past, many Jaffa fought side by side with their mates were made stronger by the act." **

**This dark silent man was present when Jack and I were tested by the za'tarc detector, but I never thought he would speak of it.**

"**Do not allow yourself to be weakened by your emotions. Rather, draw strength from them as I have seen O'Neill do on several occasions."**

"**The Colonel draws strength from what emotions, exactly?" I manage to stutter.**

"**His feelings for you."**

"**Oh."**

**Teal'c looks sideways at me and smiles, "It is a good match." **

"**Is…" I latch onto his use of the present tense.**

**We both turn as a crack forms in the door. Teal'c stands, his staff in hand, "I will attempt to bring down a portion of the ceiling as you suggested."**

"**Got it!" Jonas's excited yell draws me to the portion of wall he has removed exposing the crystals underneath. "Can't do the Asgard, but it looks like there's a Tok'ra ship within range."**

**I lean in and activate the makeshift communicator, sending our basic info and a request for assistance to whoever might hear. Miraculously, our message is heard and answered. I learn from the Tok'ra pilot that the name of that miracle is 'Dad.' He informs me that they were instructed to alter their course to pass by this area of space, just in case they could be of assistance. They will be near enough to execute a rescue for the next three hours, assuming we can get ourselves off the ship. But will they be rescuing three of us, or four? And how do we get off this ship?**

**Suddenly the blast caused by the ceiling caving in throws us to the ground. Teal'c has been successful in doubling the thickness of our barricade, effectively sealing us in as well. I look up at the spot from which the debris fell and I'm hit by an idea. If the ceiling is vulnerable, what about the floor? "Jonas, where is the nearest ring room?!" **

**He excitedly confirms my suspicion, "Well, it's directly below us!"**

**He and Teal'c are already reacting to my suggestion, preparing to blow a hole in the floor. I radio the Teltak to inform them of our plan, just as a second huge explosion rocks the room. The Jaffa have finally applied a stronger explosive than their staff weapons and fists. Our barricade has been breached. **

**Thankfully, due to Teal'c's addition of the ceiling, they only have a small hole to fire through rather than blowing the door wide open. **

**Teal'c aims several well placed blasts at the floor behind us before joining Jonas and me in defending our position. Not one of us even thinks of leaving the sarcophagus before it has completed its work. **

**The room is filled with light and noise as bullets and staff blasts fly. We seem to be evenly matched with neither side able to make progress against the other. But then suddenly the Jaffa are being defeated. Their numbers have not increased; they continue to fire into the room at the same rate. But the tide of battle has definitely turned. We're winning.**

"**Into the hole, kids! Move!"**

**Teal'c obeys immediately, followed a moment later by a very surprised Jonas. I pause to grin stupidly up at my CO who is standing in his shredded clothes, straddling the open sarcophagus and firing his P-90 towards the Jaffa in the most beautiful impersonation of Rambo I have ever laid eyes on. He must have awoken, then observed and digested the situation and our solution to it almost instantaneously.**

"**Carter!" he shouts, his voice sounds impatient but he's grinning back at me, "Go!"**

**As I jump I hear something that sounds suspiciously like 'yee-ha" and he lands beside me just as Teal'c activates the rings.**

**When the rings release us onboard the Tok'ra Alkesh his legs give out. He would have fallen but Teal'c and I are there to support him. For several beats no one is able to speak. The Tok'ra are staring, not sure what to think. **

**Jonas is grinning likely to split his face as he backs to the wall and sits down in relief. I suppose my grin matches his as I look up at the Colonel. Teal'c is doing his own version of the stupid grin as he sets his brother straight on his feet and takes a step back. I'm about to do the same when Jack pulls me into his arms and hugs me tight. I hug him back, aware as I do so that I am also holding him up. He buries his face into the crook of my neck in that way I love, before he mumbles into my hair; "Help me sit down, will ya, Carter?"**

**Giggling softly, I lower him carefully to the ground, Teal'c assisting from behind.**

"**Do you require any further assistance?" The Tok'ra finally decide they can speak.**

**Still smiling I move to thank them for their timely rescue. Then look over my shoulder to where my CO is sitting on the floor, "Sir?"**

"**Nope – don't really need too much of your 'help'," He shrugs at me. They came to the rescue, but they also were part of the problem in the first place, "Just give us a ride to the nearest gate, eh?"**

**The Tok'ra smiles back, oblivious to the sarcasm, "A pleasure."**

**Jack looks over at Teal'c, "Since my Second in Command is a little too happy right now, would you mind reporting on the events of the last… say…" he checks his watch, "three hours?"**

**Teal'c inclines his head. "O'Neill, I too am glad to see you well. At approximately 03:30 earth time, MajorCarter was wounded in battle, as you attempted a rescue of myself and JonasQuinn."**

**Jack's smile dims. He speaks quietly, eyeing my bandages, "I remember that."**

"**At 03:42 you were mortally wounded by multiple staff blasts to your leg, chest and abdomen as you attempted to defeat, single-handedly, a force of Jaffa ten times the size of your own team."**

"**That's not something you hear every day."**

"**Indeed. At that point the Jaffa sealed the room. I am uncertain as to the exact time of your death but I was able to awaken MajorCarter who proceeded to confirm your status, and take command."**

"**Way to go, Carter!"**

"**She acted on my suggestion that we attempt to use the sarcophagus to revive you. She used excellent military strategy to successfully reach the sarcophagus chamber with minimum injuries. She proceeded to hold the room and affect a rescue with assistance from JonasQuinn and myself. To which rescue you were a witness."**

"**Aw, shucks." I say sarcastically, trying to distract everyone from my beet red cheeks. "It was only due to my - **_**your**_** well-trained team that we were successful."**

**I move to touch him lightly on the shoulder, "How do you feel, sir?"**

"**Oh, like crap, but that's a sight better than the alternative." He grins at each of us in turn, and then looks down at himself. "I think I'm gonna need a new uniform." He lays back and closes his eyes. "Let's not do this again, kay, kids?"**

"**Never again, sir," I respond, my throat suddenly tight, "Never again."**

**That's it. Thanks for reading and please review if you have the time. - PapayaK**


End file.
